An electrical feedthrough may be employed to make an electrical connection through a battery housing or “can”. In some variations, a welding process may be used to physically couple the electrical feedthrough to a wall of the housing. However, heating and cooling of the electrical feedthrough during the welding process can generate thermally-induced stresses. These thermally-induced stresses may cause cracks within the electrical feedthrough, especially within an electrically-insulating material of the electrical feedthrough. It will be appreciated that electrically-insulating materials for electrical feedthroughs are often ceramic materials or glass materials. Such materials tend relieve high stresses by cracking, unlike metal materials which plastically deform or stretch. Cracks within the electrically-insulating material are undesirable as a sealing capability of the electrical feedthrough is reduced. An electrical insulating capability of the electrical feedthrough may also be lost.